The Host Club's Unwlecome Guest
by jmlc
Summary: The Host club is about to meet Haruhi's secret. Who is she? Why is Kyoya acting differently around her. Is this the beginning of a romance?
1. Chapter 1

The Host Club's Unwelcome Guest

Intro:

Ouran Academy is a prestigious, elegant high school where the so-called upper class attends. And in such a prestigious school lies a club where beautiful young men with too much time on their hands cater to beautiful young ladies also with too much time on their hands. And in this club lies a person who isn't what "he" seems. In fact he isn't a he at all. There is a simple reason as to why a she is playing a he and that reason is debt. That right 80,000 dollars of debt. I bet your wondering how does one acquire a 80,000 dollar debt. That's very simple. One has to break a 80,000 dollar worth vase. She is then forced into work every day after school. And that said she does not miss a day no matter how much the day meant to her and her best friend!

Now you are probably wondering who I am and how I am connected to Haruhi Fujoka. I have known Haruhi since elementary. She was the anti-social book worm, while I was the tomboy troublemaker. Somehow we hit it off. We became instant friends, irrespirable until a certain someone decided to apply to another school leaving the other behind! If I sound bitter please ignore it. I really am happy for Haruhi. She has taken one step closer to her dream. But that does not mean she can forget a day (I thought) meant a lot to the both of us!

* * *

Part 1:

Rea:

"I'm sorry the number you are calling is unavailable or is out of…." I closed my cell phone.

"Damn Haruhi," I cursed grabbing my purse. I exited the café. I flung my bag over my shoulder and climbed onto my bike. I speed down the road taking a sharp turn down an ally. Once I cleared this ally it would be a clean shot to Ouran Academy.

I screeched to a halt in front of the grounds. It was after school and the grounds were filled with yellow skirts. _What is up with these uniforms_? Full-length skirts, black boots, a full collar, and long sleeves, I had to force back a giggle. The looked as if they took a step back in time.  
Taking a deep breath to steel my nerves, I moved into the grounds. I have gotten this far there is no turning back. The other students stopped whatever they were doing to stare at me. I was beginning to feel like a side show act in one of those weird circuses. Heaving a sigh I laid my bike against a tree a calmly walked into the achool.

Kyoya:

"A commoner? Really." Passed the open doorway causing me to look up. I narrowed my eyes as I strained my ears.

"Yea, apparently she's arguing with Lilly Tamri!"

"The fowl tempered Lilly Tamri?"

"Yep." A sequel followed.

"Let's go see!"

I turned my gaze away from the doorway. I moved it over the twins doing some brotherly love act, over Mori sempi watching Honey sempi suffing his face with cake, over Tamaki making some customers swan over hi charming smile to finally land on the one who most likely had some kind of connection to our guest. Haruhi smiled gently at something one of the girls said. Their faces turned red as she replied. Her breaking that vase came to be a great benefit to the Host Club. Tamaki would rather her play girl for more personal reasons but for me Haruhi playing boy was far more beneficial. I turned back to my laptop. Clicking a couple keys I saved my work. Closing the top I stood. I moved closer to Haruhi.

"Haruhi are you expecting someone?" She gave me a confused look.

"No I am not. Why?" A commotion at the doorway signaled the arrival of our guest.

"We're about to find out." I turned in time to see a very strange girl push her way in the club room, Face red and out of breath.


	2. Chapter 2

The Host Club's Unwelcome Guest

Part 2:

Rea:

"Rea," Haruhi exclaimed with wide eyes. She moved away from the three girls who looked between Haruhi and me suspiciously. I don't have the patience to deal with these silly girls who think Haruhi is a boy. I heaved a sigh and moved toward her. All of a sudden, I was hauled to a stop and someone threw their self at me. I grunted in surprise.

"I don't know who you are but you are awesome," some bubble girl squealed into my ear. I tried to break away but she tightened her grip.

"Who are you," I breathed through clenched teeth. Her grip was cutting off my oxygen.

"How you showed up Lilly Tamri," she squealed swinging me around, she lost her grip. I flew into someone.

Arms shot out grabbing my shoulder steadying me. I moved my gaze up from solid chest, past broad shoulders to land on a very cute face. As I stared into his black beautiful eyes, hidden behind glassed, a feeling started to build inside of me, one I have never experienced before.

"Are you alright," he asked eyes twinkling with laughter. My breath caught.

Yea," I breathed. I was captured. I couldn't pull my gaze from him. His lips slowly broke into a cocky grin. Jerking myself out of him I swung around to confront my attacker.

Kyoya:

I have been stared at so many times I lost count. Tamaki and the girls tell me that I am a cool beauty. Honestly, I don't know nor care. Being stared at by the opposite sex has never affected me but when this Rea stared up at me a feeling that I can't put a name to wound itself around me. I found myself grinning and I don't grin.

I watched this petite girl swing around and glare at Renge. My eyes slide down her slender neck, petite shoulders, small waist, down her well-sculptured legs, and back up. My pulse began to quicken.

"Who are you," Rea demanded hands going to her waist.

"Renge of course," she answered as if it was obvious.

With a noticeable sigh, Rea gave up on Renge and turned to the others. I followed her gaze. The twins watched her with amusement. Honey Sempi rested on Mori Sempi's shoulders. The two of them quietly studied Rea. Tamaki with a small grin watched me. Closing of my face and turned to Haruhi. She watched Rea surprised.

"What are you doing here," Haruhi asked. From what I was able to see of Rea's back, she was fuming. Straightening her back, she moved toward Haruhi.

"You tell me Haruhi." Haruhi narrowed her eyes in thought. A few minutes later her eyes sprang open as realization dawn.

"Ohh Rea I.." Haruhi trailed off. Rea stopped in front of her. "Can you forgive me?"

"Of course I can. That's what best friends do."

After hearing the word best friends the twins moved into action. They separated and decided to surround the two girls.

"Best friends," Kaoru stated pushing his face close to Rea's.

"How interesting," Hikaru commented doing the same. "We always wondered what kind of person Haruhi's best friend was." The two of them started to circle her, scrutinizing her.


	3. Chapter 3

The Host Club's Unwelcome Guest

Part 3:

Rea:

The two red heads circled me, eyeing me. I knew who they were from what Haruhi had told me. Hikaru and Kaoru Hittachiin were in the same year and class as Haruhi. If I remember correctly their known troublemakers, they like to play pranks and make people their toys. I suppose I have become their new target. Hehe bring it, I am in a sour mood and I'd like to vent it.

"You're not what we'd expect," the twins said in unison. That made me grin.

" That's good I don't like the expected," I replied causing Haruhi to smile. "If you're trying to intimidate me with this little circling game, it's not going to work. I don't scare that easily."

"Hmm," came from the red heads. The twins stopped circling. I watched out of the side of my eye as the two of them eyed each other. They came to some silent agreement and turned back to me.

"We don't scare you," they asked.

"You're looking for a new "toy". Good luck toying with me; I am far more connected with reality than Haruhi."

After my comment, the twins looked up at each other shrugged then walked off. It seems I have won this battle a little too easily. _Oh well_. I turned back to Haruhi. She gave me half grin. I returned hers with a wide grin of my own. A tall blond stepped in front of me blocking off my view of my friend. He looked me over. I rolled my eyes. All I wanted to do was talk to Haruhi. I should have known coming to see Haruhi at the Host Club would give me a headache. I heaved a sigh and looked Tamaki Souh in his blue eyes.

Tamaki the club's "king" more like the poster boy. He narrowed his eyes. I remember Haruhi talking about this blond. She says he's a pain in the side. That he is an irritant. Well I can see that. But what Haruhi doesn't see is that when she talks about him her face brightens. I think she is slowly falling for this blue eyed blond, she's just to naïve to see it.

"How long have you known Haruhi," he asked.

"Since elementary." Tamaki's eyes glistened with excitement.

"What was she like?" I shifted to the side to look over at Haruhi. She watched us, suspicion clouding her usual bright eyes. I turned back to Tamaki.

"Pretty much the same, she preferred books over people."

"And you," someone asked from behind. I turned and focused my gaze on the one who caught me before. Looking at him from a distance didn't help. I could still feel the pull of him/ I looked him over. Tall frame, slender but well built, a face stiff with self-control, dark eyes hidden behind glassed, with black short hair. For some reason I found myself itching to break a smile across his cute, well controlled face.

I was the attention seeker. I was always in some kind of trouble. How the bookwork came to be friends with the troublemaker is a mystery even to us." A smile spread across my lips as memories flooded my conscious.

Kyoya:

Rea's eyes sparkled, her lips broke into a shinning smile, I was captured. I couldn't pull my gaze from her. Her eyes meet mine before quickly flicking back to Tamaki.

"Do you have any pictures," Tamaki asked bringing me out of my odd state. Noticing the twins edging closer I decided to intervene.

"Hikaru, Kaoru how are your guests doing," I asked flipping my notebook open. Their eyes widen as if the forgot about our customers. I clicked my tongue in disapproval. They gave Rea a longing look before trotting off to the patently waiting girls.

"That goes for you too Tamaki. Miss Elena looks a bit put out. Be sure she leaves here happy." Straightening Tamaki gave me his most charming smile and with a great sweeping movement turned to Miss Elena. With Tamaki out of their way, the two girls moved closer together and started to talk.

"Haruhi," I said interrupting their conversation. The two girls looked up at me. I tried to ignore Rea's gaze. "Don't forget your guests." The two of them looked over at the three girls watching them curiously. It was obvious the three girls thought Rea was Haruhi's girlfriend. They looked devastated.

"I'll give you a call tonight," Haruhi said turning back to Rea.

"You better since we'll be discussing how you are going to make it up to me."

"And I will, somehow."

Rea laid her hand on Haruhi's shoulder before letting it fall back to her side. Haruhi smiled then turned back to her guests. Rea watched her for a couple minutes before turning to leave. She tried to ignore me, for some reason that bothered me. I am a host, I might as well act like it. I approached her.

"I'll walk you out," I said as charming as I could.

Before she was able to answer Honey sempi had thrown himself at her.


	4. Chapter 4

The Host Club's Unwelcome Guest

Part 4:

Rea:

I looked down at the little boy who had attached himself to my waist. He looked up at me and smiled. I have to admit he is adorable but to bad for him, I don't have a Lolita complex.

"Can I help you," I asked. The little sempi's smile widened.

"Are you going to come back, Rechan?" _Rechan?!_

"Uh, I don't know Honey sempi." The small boy looked at me confused.

"You know who I am?"

"Even though I am just meeting you, I have heard a lot about you."

"Haruhi talks about us," the one standing behind me asked. I turned to face him.

"Yes she does Kyoya Ohtori." Our eyes meet and I… blushed! That's unusual. No matter how embarrassed I might be I don't blush. I forced myself to turn back to the leech at my waist. "If you don't mind Honey sempi," I didn't get to complete my sentence. Mori sempi tugged the little sempi from me. He positioned him on his shoulders. Those two really are an odd pair. I didn't believe Haruhi but now, seeing it for myself, I do.

"Shall we," Kyoya said stretching out his arm for me to grasp. I ignored it. I almost made it to the door before he caught up to me. We didn't talk until we reached the bottom of the stairs.

"You know you don't have to come with me," I said breaking the silence.

"Well I am a gentlemen."

"Ooh so that's what you're playing at. What benefit is there in impressing a mere commoner like me?"

"Actually quite a bit."

"Ehh, like what?"

"For starters you're a women and the Host Club's rule is to make sure the women who walk through those doors leave happy."

"Ahh, but there's a flaw. I am not a paying costumer. In fact I disrupted your workday."

"That's true but the next benefit out ways the first."

"Ooh."

"You are Haruhi's best friend. So you hold a lot with Haruhi."

"Hmm you do have a point." I grinned looking sideways at Kyoya. He was studying me. My cheeks began to burn. I turned my gaze back to the front.

Kyoya:

We exited the school and moved down the path toward a bike leaning against a tree.

"How is you have herd of us by we haven't even heard a mention of you," I asked truly curious.

"Ahh well you know Haruhi she doesn't tell you anything unless asked directly," Rea answered stepping around her bike. She toke hold of the handlebars and stood the bike up.

"She seems to open up to you."

"Haha. Yea because I have had many years to learn what buttons to press," she said laughing. Hearing her laughter made me smile. I couldn't suppress it. Rea stepped onto her bike.

"Perhaps we can learn something from you." She smiled as she gazed at me.

"Is that an invitation to come back?"

"Perhaps." We stared at each other.

"I'll think about it," She said sitting down. "By the way my name is Rea Callen." She pushed her bike in to motion. As I watched her departing back, she gave me a wide wave goodbye. My smile grew in to a wide grin.

~*~END~*~

Story continued in Kyoya Tracks Her Down

It's been a week since the two of them meet. Rea hasn't returned to the Host club and Haruhi doesn't give out any information on her friend. Kyoya begins to get irritated (noticeable), Rea confused and happy at the sight of Kyoya at her school's front gate. Hold on a minute who is that hugging her so tightly?!


End file.
